


One Piece PETs: Hunting Lessons

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [52]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zoro teaches Hanako how to hunt. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Hunting Lessons

**One Piece PETs: Hunting Lessons**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This awe-inspiring series belongs to the extraordinary Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****6: 35 AM*****

 

   At this time, everyone was still sound asleep. Especially a certain Tiger and Crane. Though, there was one individual who was wide awake and it was not Brook, oddly enough. It was one Roronoa Hanako, creeping up to his mother and father's bed. He giggled cheekily before he crouched down on the floor...and then pounced on the bed, right on his dad's shoulder!

 

"WAKE UP, DAD!!!" he shouted.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!" Zoro cried, startled.

 

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Robin cried, waking up.

 

Hanako just smiled innocently at his parents.

 

"Hanako, what is wrong with you?!" Zoro questioned. "You almost gave me a heart attack!!"

 

"Sorry, dad." Hanako apologized, lowering his ears.

 

Zoro sighed...then, Robin spoke up, "Hanako- _chan_. Is there a reason you pounced on our bed, sweetie?"

 

"Dad said he was gonna teach me hunting, today!" Hanako replied.

 

"Ah, jeez, Champ, when I said that, I didn't mean this early," Zoro explained. "For goodness sake, it's the crack of dawn."

 

"But I _really_ wanna learn how to hunt!" said Hanako.

 

Zoro sighed, but then he smiled.

 

_'He's my son, all right.'_ he thought.

 

"All right," Zoro said. "I'm up."

 

"YEAH!!!" Hanako cheered.

 

   Robin chuckled and Zoro yawned, showing all of his fangs. Then, he got out of bed with Hanako eagerly following behind him. They brushed their teeth, got dressed, and then headed out to the inland to find breakfast.

 

"Where are you two off to?" asked Luffy, who is holding his and Nami's infant daughter, Belle.

 

"We're going hunting." Zoro answered.

 

"Yeah!" Hanako added. "Dad's teaching me!"

 

"Oh, well have fun!" Luffy replied.

 

Belle babbled in her father's arms. As Zoro and Hanako walked inland, the latter spotted a rabbit, nibbling on some grass.

 

"Dad, is that rabbit going to be our prey?" Hanako asked, pointing at the little rodent.

 

"Well, he is the right size for you," Zoro answered. "When it comes to hunting, you gotta start small--"

 

Before he could finish, Hanako dashed off after the rabbit!

 

"No, Hanako, wait!" Zoro cried, but it was too late.

 

Hanako had already caught the poor creature.

 

"Dad, I caught it!" he called.

 

"Yeah," his father muttered. "But you got lucky.You're not supposed to just rush after the prey the moment you see it!"

 

"Why not?" the cub-child asked.

 

"You have to stalk it, first," answered Zoro. "That way, you can close the distance between you and the prey, and then, once you get closer, that's when you have to pursue."

 

"Oh." said Hanako.

 

"If you chase it the moment you see it," the Tiger Man explained, "it could get away from you. You're lucky you managed to catch this one. I understand you're eager, but you can't be too eager. Understand?"

 

"Yes, dad." nodded the Hybrid Boy.

 

"Good," replied Zoro. "Now c'mon. Let's go."

 

They continued on their way.

 

"So, what else are we hunting for?" Hanako asked.

 

"Whatever other animal's on this island," Zoro answered.

 

"Great! Let's go!" Hanako responded before he ran off.

 

"Hanako, wait!" Zoro called. "What part of 'Don't be too eager' did you not understand?!"

 

"Dad!" called Hanako.

 

"Yeah?" Zoro responded.

 

"Come over here!" the boy told him.

 

"What'd you find?" Zoro asked, walking over to his son.

 

There, they found a large boar with huge tusks.

 

"Let's get it!" Hanako whispered.

 

"Uhh...son," Zoro muttered. "Isn't he a little big for you?"

 

No answer.

 

"Son?" Zoro asked...before he saw Hanako stalking the boar. "Oh, crap."

 

   Hanako smirked...and just when he was close enough to the boar...the animal spotted him before it let out a vicious grunt and charged at the cub-child!

 

"Uhh...Dad!" Hanako cried as he started to back away. "Help!!!"

 

That is just what Zoro did.

 

"Three Sword Style..." he said, brandishing his swords. "RENGOKU ONI GIRI!!!"

 

***SLASH!!!***

 

He sliced up the boar. The creature fell to the ground, dead. However...he was not really happy about it.

 

"Hanako," he spoke, sternly. "I said 'Don't be so eager', didn't I?"

 

"But--" Hanako started.

 

"No buts!" interrupted the Tiger Man. "You could've been severely injured or worse!"

 

"I'm sorry..." the cub-child apologized, lowering his head and flattening his ears.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"I'm saying this because I want you to be careful," he started. "You have to chase prey that's just the right size for you. If you go after prey that's bigger than you, odds are you won't survive."

 

Hanako gulped at this. Zoro knelt down to the cub-child's level, saying, "I don't want that to happen and neither does your mother."

 

"...I understand, Dad." Hanako whispered.

 

"That's my boy," Zoro replied, patting his son's head.

 

Hanako smiled. Then, he hugged his dad, telling him, "I'll listen from now on! I promise!"

 

Zoro smiled and hugged Hanako, saying, "Good, now let's go."

 

With that, they headed back to the _Thousand Sunny_ along with their prey.

 

"We'll try again later, okay?" Zoro asked.

 

"Okay, dad." answered Hanako.

 

Zoro smiled and before long, he and Hanako had arrived back to the ship.

 

"How did it go?" Luffy asked.

 

"There were a couple of mishaps," Zoro told him, "but we got lucky."

 

"But we're going back out to try again, later!" Hanako added.

 

"That's good," Luffy grinned. "I see you guys caught a rabbit and a boar."

 

"Yep," Zoro nodded. "Hey, Dartboard brow!"

 

"What?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"Hanako and I caught breakfast!" Zoro replied.

 

"Yeah!" Hanako agreed.

 

Sanji came outside and saw Zoro's and Hanako's prey.

 

"Huh," he spoke up. "I guess I could make something with those."

 

He took both the boar and the rabbit and headed for the kitchen.

 

"Hello, boys," Robin greeted as she came out.

 

"Hi, mom!" waved Hanako.

 

"Hey, Robin." Zoro greeted.

 

"So, how'd my two hunters do?" Robin asked.

 

"I caught a rabbit," the cub-child answered. "and Dad caught a boar."

 

"But Hanako was a little too eager," Zoro added.

 

"How so?" Robin inquired.

 

Zoro then explained what happened and Robin reacted exactly how any mother would...shocked...and then a bit angry.

 

"Hanako, what were you thinking?!" she asked.

 

"But Mom--"

 

"No butts, young man!" Robin interrupted. "I swear, you act just like your father!"

 

"Hey!" Zoro cried.

 

"Oh, don't give me that, Zoro!" replied Robin. "He certainly doesn't get it from me!"

 

"She's got a point." Luffy chimed in.

 

"No one asked you, Luffy!" Zoro barked.

 

"AH!" the Monkey Man shrieked.

 

Belle babbled at Zoro before she threw her ball at him, like she was saying, "Leave my Daddy alone!"

 

" **WHY YOU!!!** " the swordsman roared.

 

"Dad, please don't be mad at Belle!" Hanako cried. "She's just a baby!!"

 

"ZORO!!" Nami shouted. "If you lay one paw on my little girl, I'll rip your tail right off your ass!!!"

 

Zoro immediately tensed up at the thought of Nami ripping his tail off; then, he turned to Belle, who blinked up innocently at him.

 

"All right, fine, I'll back off." he grumbled.

 

"That's what I thought." Nami replied.

 

"Yeah, because if you went after Belle, I'd kick your ass." added Luffy. "I don't care who you are."

 

_'Scary...!'_ thought Hanako.

 

Belle just babbled and cooed.

 

"Anyway," Robin began. "Hanako, please don't be so reckless next time. All right? Listen to your father."

 

"Yes, mom." replied the cub-child.

 

Robin smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

 

"Now, then," she continued. "Go and eat, then you and your father can continue your hunting lesson, afterwards."

 

"Okay." nodded Hanako.

 

Zoro smiled. Next, he and the others entered the kitchen.

 

*****Later on*****

 

Everyone is eating breakfast, rabbit stew and roasted boar. Luffy, as usual, was inhaling most of the stew and boar.

 

"Luffy, slow down!" cried Nami, who is feeding Belle her mashed peas. "It's not going anywhere!"

 

"Except his gullet." Sanji muttered underneath his breath.

 

"Ditto." added Usopp.

 

Belle just babbled and squealed happily.

 

"Shishishishi!!!" Luffy laughed.

 

Hanako ate a little, too...however, he seemed a bit distant. Zoro and Robin happened to pick up on this.

 

"Hanako- _chan_ , what's wrong?" asked Robin.

 

"Yeah, you've barely eaten the whole time." pointed out Zoro.

 

"Oh, really?" Hanako asked.

 

"Yes, really." answered Robin. "Will you please tell us what's wrong?"

 

Hanako sighed and told his mother, "Well...it's hard to explain. I understand we have to hunt to survive...but...I kinda feel bad."

 

"Oh." was all Robin and Zoro uttered.

 

Then, the latter pat his son on the head. The cub-child looked up at his father.

 

"I know it seems pretty hard, at first," Zoro started, "but, it gets better."

 

"You sure, Dad?" Hanako asked.

 

"Yup." Zoro answered.

 

Hanako smiled and hugged his father.

 

"Thanks, Dad."

 

"Anytime."

 

Robin smiled. Unfortunately, their little moment was interrupted by Luffy burping loudly.

 

"Really?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

 

Belle just laughed.

 

"Well, at least someone enjoys it." Nami quipped.

 

Belle smiled.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

   After breakfast, Zoro and Hanako went out to try again. They traveled deep through the island, and then, they spotted a small herd of antelope, grazing.

 

"Perfect," Zoro smirked. "Now, son...watch me and then do what I do."

 

"Yes, Dad."

 

   Zoro got down low on the ground, and then started to slowly and quietly stalk the antelope. Hanako observed his father, watching intently and curiously.

 

   The Tiger Man picked his target. Then, once he got close, he let out a roar and pounced! Most of the herd fled, except for the one antelope that Zoro had caught. It was a mature male with long horns. Zoro had sunk his fangs into his neck, puncturing the jugular vein. It was a clean kill.

 

"Whoa..." whispered Hanako. "That was...awesome...!"

 

Zoro came back, holding the antelope by the horn.

 

"Now you know how it's done." he told the cub-child.

 

"Right!" Hanako nodded. "I'm ready!"

 

"Great." replied Zoro. "Let's go track down a prey animal for you."

 

"'Kay!"

 

With that, they left.

 

*****A little later*****

 

They soon found another rabbit, just the right size for Hanako.

 

"Remember what I showed you." Zoro whispered.

 

"Yes, Dad." replied Hanako in a hushed tone.

 

   Then, he got down on the ground on all fours, silently stalked the rabbit, and once he got close...the cub-child jumped onto the rabbit, biting down on its jugular vein. Zoro smiled proudly at his son.

 

"Dad, how'd I do?" asked Hanako, with the rabbit still in his mouth.

 

Zoro smirked and flashed a thumbs-up.

 

"Clean kill," he answered. "You did great, son."

 

Hanako grinned proudly at this.

 

"Thanks, Dad!"

 

"You're welcome."

 

Hanako then went over and hugged Zoro, who pat his head.

 

"Let's head back." said the swordsman.

 

"Yeah!" the Hybrid Boy agreed...although, as they left, they did not realize that they were being watched.

 

At least, not until after they were half-way towards the _Sunny_. That was when Zoro stopped, suddenly alert.

 

"What is it, Dad?" Hanako asked.

 

Zoro did not answer him. Instead, he turned around, growling viciously. Hanako instinctively hid behind his father.

 

"All right, who's there?!" Zoro questioned, drawing Shuusui. "Show yourself!!"

 

A pause...then, a huge Lion Man jumped out, roaring at Zoro!

 

"Who the hell are you and why are you following us?!" Zoro demanded.

 

"Because you were in my territory," the Lion Man answered. "and I won't tolerate trespassers."

 

Then, he glared at Hanako.

 

"ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY STEAL MY PREY!!!" he roared as he lunged for the cub-child!

 

"HANAKO, RUN!!!" Zoro shouted as he tackled the Lion Man.

 

Hanako ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

"MOM!!! UNCLE LUFFY!!!!" he cried.

 

*****Back on the _Sunny_ *****

 

Robin gasped upon hearing her son's cries.

 

"Hanako?!" she called.

 

"I heard him, too!!" Luffy responded, coming outside.

 

He, along with Robin, saw Hanako running back to the ship. However, they did not see Zoro with him.

 

"Hanako?!" Robin questioned. "Where's your father?!"

 

"He's fighting a Lion Man!!!" Hanako answered.

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"He attacked us for entering his territory," Hanako explained. "We didn't even know!!"

 

"Don't worry, I'll handle it!" assured Luffy as he leaped from the _Sunny_ and ran to Zoro's location.

 

"Luffy, wait for me!" Robin called as she flew after him. "Hanako, you stay here!"

 

"Yes, Mom!"

 

*****Back with Zoro*****

 

The Lion Man roared as he slashed Zoro across the face, leaving 3 claw marks; he roared in pain.

 

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!" he shouted.

 

Zoro retaliated by clawing the Lion Man in the chest. The Lion Man cried out before he grabbed Zoro and threw him into a tree!

 

***KOFF!***

 

Zoro coughed up some blood.

 

"Give up?!" asked the Lion Man.

 

"Like hell..." replied Zoro.

 

Then, he unsheathed his swords.

 

"Three Sword Style..." he hissed. "PURGATORY ONI GIRI!!"

 

***SLASH!!!***

 

He cut the Lion Man up. At that moment, Luffy and Robin arrived.

 

"ZORO!!!" Luffy called.

 

"Oh, my god!!" Robin cried.

 

"Guys, relax! I'm fine!" Zoro assured.

 

Then, the Lion Man grabbed him from behind in a death grip!

 

"SCRATCH THAT!!" Zoro cried.

 

"THAT'S IT!!!" Luffy shouted. "GUM GU~M PISTOL!!!"

 

***POW!!***

 

Luffy stretched his arm and punched the Lion Man in the mouth! He let Zoro go as he fell back.

 

"Back off, kitty!!" Luffy shouted.

 

The Lion Man stood back up, snarling.

 

"What'd you call me?!" he questioned.

 

"You heard me, jackass!" Luffy shouted.

 

The Lion Man roared at this before pouncing on Luffy!

 

"Robin, a little help here!!!" cried Luffy, holding his opponent back.

 

"Right!" Robin replied before she crossed her wings. "Ocho Fleur!"

 

Eight arms sprouted from the Lion Man's body, forcing him to back away from Luffy.

 

"WHAT IS THIS?!!?" he questioned.

 

" **CLUTCH!!!** " shouted Robin.

 

***KRAK!!***

 

The sound of his spine cracking in half split the air!

 

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!** " he screamed in agony.

 

*****Back on the _Sunny_ *****

 

Hanako gasped upon hearing that scream while Nami sat nearby with Belle in her arms, nursing the little babe.

 

"Guess Robin and Luffy have already taken care of business." noted Nami.

 

"...Dad," Hanako whispered, worriedly.

 

Then, Sanji came and pat him on the head.

 

"Don't worry, Hanako," he assured. "Your dad's a lot tougher than you think."

 

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "He's not the World's Greatest Swordsman for nothing."

 

Hanako smiled a little.

 

"Thanks, Aunt Nami."

 

"You're welcome." she replied.

 

*****A while later*****

 

Robin and Luffy return to the _Sunny_ with Zoro.

 

"Mom! Dad!!" Hanako exclaimed before he ran to hug them.

 

The cub-child quickly glomped both of his parents and all they could do was laugh. Zoro pat Hanako on the head.

 

"Good to see you, too, Champ." he spoke up.

 

"Dad, can we go hunting again tomorrow?" the boy asked.

 

"Tomorrow?" Zoro asked.

 

Hanako nodded.

 

"Well...we'll see." Zoro smiled.

 

Hanako smiled, too.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Luffy!"

 

Luffy looked up and saw Nami walking towards him with Belle in her arms.

 

"Hey," he greeted. "what'd we miss?"

 

"Oh, not much," Nami replied.

 

"Daddy!" Belle spoke up, causing Luffy and Nami to gasp.

 

"Oh...my...god!" Luffy whispered. "She...SHE SAID HER FIRST WORD!!!"

 

Even Robin, Zoro, and Hanako were surprised! Luffy laughed as he held his little girl in his arms.

 

"My little Princess said her first word!" he cheered.

 

Belle squealed happily at her father.

 

"Everyone!" Nami called. "Belle said her first word!! She said 'daddy'!!!"

 

"Really?!" asked Usopp.

 

_'No way!'_ cried Blizzard.

 

"You're kidding!!" Franky shouted.

 

"Nope, she really talked!" Nami confirmed.

 

"That's amazing!!" Brook exclaimed.

 

"I know!" agreed Luffy. "I'm so proud!!"

 

"Let's make a log book!" Nami suggested.

 

"Good idea!" Luffy agreed.

 

"Daddy!" Belle cheered.

 

"Yes, honey, I know." giggled Luffy.

 

"Well, looks like both our kids accomplished something, today." Robin commented.

 

"Yeah." Zoro agreed.

 

Hanako grinned at this. Zoro then put his son on his shoulders.

 

"...Proud of you, son." he said.

 

"Thanks, Dad." Hanako smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote my first next generation OP PETs fic with Fang's help!:)
> 
>  
> 
> Had to work Blizzard in here somehow.
> 
>  
> 
> We should do more of this.:D
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you li~ke!!! ^^


End file.
